Iximaz
Lady Iximaz is a Baron of the Union of Plort, who sometimes goes by the title of Sir. One of the most recently-created barons, her domains lie in northern Borrd. She courted Baron Thanasius Ampelius for a time, but now is engaged to Aegis, though their wedding date is uncertain. She famously slew the Cult of Six Roses. The Tale of Lady Iximaz Hear now, the tale of Lady Iximaz, wanderer of Weab, protector of Plort, and champion of Jaikaiar. For many years, Iximaz was but a simple citizen of Fanvik-Neht, unconcerned with the rumors of the growing threat of the Marizu. She was content to pass her days listening to tales of exotic lands, and though she often wondered what it would be like to travel, she had no need to leave. One day, however, it came to pass that a stranger to whom she had given refuge revealed herself to be a Marizu when she destroyed Iximaz's hometown. Iximaz fled Fanvik-Neht in shame, leaving behind her home and causing her to question all she thought she knew. Forced into the wild and unforgiving lands of Weab, Iximaz learned to fight for her survival. She traveled the continent, occasionally finding refuge among the people of Bronee or the Potters' Moore. After many months, Iximaz found herself in the land of Tivit. Here, she first heard the tales of the land of Plort and the brave knights who fought the Marizu. Inspired by these stories, she traveled to the island, where she was welcomed like a long-lost friend. She made a new home in the shining city of Borrd and made an effort to learn their laws and customs. As she became familiar with the city, she found herself going to the knights and asking to hear more tales of their triumphs, and her desire to join their ranks grew ever stronger. At last, she steeled her courage and went to the Barons of Plort and asked to train as another warrior. Baron Huinesoron pondered her request. "Though it is still too early to be certain," he said, "from what I can tell, you show promise. I shall grant you permission to train as a knight." And thus, he bestowed upon her the title of Lady. Her weapons in her early years as a knight were simple, a sword named Randa and a bow named Rina. Why she chose these names is unknown; rumors abound as to their origins. Some say Rina is Lady Iximaz's true name; others say that Randa was named after a very dear friend. Regardless of how the weapons were named, the sword Randa was unfortunately lost in battle, and for a brief time, Lady Iximaz halted her crusades against the Marizu while she searched for a suitable replacement. At long last, she found one: Zeb, a sword forged in the distant land of Pokhemmon, imbued with magic so that it crackled with lightning. Satisfied with her new blade, she resumed her fight once more. It was near this time that she was appointed Baroness, and she built her castle De'endee on the northern coast of Borrd, high on a cliff overlooking the sea. It was small, as castles go, really more of a keep, but it served as a safe haven for all who requested asylum, and it contained a vast library devoted entirely to the ancient art of Arpying. While not away fighting Marizu, there she resided, managing her barony to the best of her ability. After defeating the pair of Marizu warlocks known only as the Elemm, Lady Iximaz returned to her castle in quiet shame at such a poorly-executed crusade. She crafted another, stronger bow which she named Arin, and she made an vow that she would never let such a crusade happen again. For years to come, Lady Iximaz rode forth, her banner held high, spreading the teachings of Jaikaiar and driving away the menaces of the Marizu. Other Tales of Lady Iximaz *The Tale of the Election of Four Barons * "Birds of a Feather" * "A Weary Traveler" * "An Engaging Tale" Category:Barons